


Wonderful Lies

by ExplodedPen



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodedPen/pseuds/ExplodedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever tells you when you’re small that the friend you make today might be the close friend that dies tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Lies

When your mother drops you off at school for the first time, she tells you to "Have fun and make some friends."

Throughout our lives we are constantly reminded of the need for friends. Characters in TV shows can be caught in the most desperate of situations, but then, when all hope is lost…their friend will save them.

In films, there is always the friend knocking around somewhere. Or if the main character has no friends they will always have made one by the end.

We are always being pushed to make friends. Close friends come with time and effort. Close friends are always there for you to rely on. Close friends know the right words to say and the right thing to do. They know the world without knowing anything, and most importantly they know you.

Close friends can lighten your life. Everyone needs a close friend…or at least that is what we are pushed to believe. Close friends can complete your life, they can weather any storm, leap any wall in a single bound, and for brief moments in time are completely indestructible.

They are there when you feel you have no hope. They bring you back to reality, they coax you into the realisation that you are only human, they laugh and joke. They are always there.

Yes. Everyone needs a close friend. 'No man is an island', that's how the saying goes doesn't it?

But between all these wonderful lies a bitter truth is hidden. The wonderful lies remind you the world is rosy and fantastic, the wonderful lies remind you of the beauty of having a good life and friends.

But the bitter truth reminds you of one thing. Friends die.

When your mother pushes you to make friends, or you see best friends in a film, you are being lied to.

For the years of friendship and happiness only cause more pain. The bitter truth of the matter is, the closer the friend, the greater the pain.

As, no one but a close friend will be able to rip your heart out. They will rip your heart into shreds.

No one ever tells you when you're small that the friend you make today might be the close friend that dies tomorrow.

No. They never tell you that. You learn the hard, painful way and just when you think it's safe to let someone in again…it happens once more.

I'll never forgive you for what you did to me Trip. I'll never forgive you, because you never told me I'd have to lose you one day.


End file.
